The Wolf and the Vale
by Kailan WolfBorn. Lord Of Wolfs
Summary: A young broken hearted soldier from Australia is thrown through a hole in the fabric of time into the world of Remnant. How will he handle the beasts of GRIMM... not to mention the strange rabbit eared girl and the snow queen fighting for his attention. (OCXVelvetXWinter.S) Freezeburn & LadyBug pairings. (I don't own RWBY just my OC's!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf and The Vale**

 **Part One.**

 **The Wolf comes to Vale.**

Prologue

Somewhere over Afghanistan.

The Globe Master III was almost empty. A few crates of ammunition, F1 grenades, some food, and medical supplies, crates of M4 carbines, F89 Minimi light machien gun, Browning M2HB-QCB heavy machien gun and SR-98 bolt action sniper rifles. And one Passenger.

Flight Sergeant Able Ludge paused from his routine bi-hourly checking of the fastenings on the crates to study the passenger. At 35, the tall well-built man studied the stranger. For all his years of service in the armed forces, Able had never been quite as disturbed as when he first met the stranger.

A young man by what the flight sergeant could tell, the passenger had arrived with nothing except a duffle bag on one shoulder, a manila folder in his left hand and a strange elongated silver suitcase grasped tightly in his right hand. The stranger said nothing as he had handed over his papers to Flight Lieutenant Rory McLeod allowing him to board the plane.

The Stranger stood a little under average height for an adult male however, he seemed to be radiating a towering aura that you couldn't help but feel like you where looking up at him. What the sergeant first noticed apart from the stranger's intense presents, was that the young man's hair was like newly minted silver. Which he found odd seeing as the stranger didn't seem to be that old. The stranger wore his hair short along the side, but he let the fringe grow so that it hung over the right side of his face.

Not that you could see most of his face being as it was covered by a black half mask with one red stripe going under his left eye, and a single blood-red tear under his right. Maybe that is what disturbed the sergeant the most.

No, Able thought, what disturbed him the most where the eyes behind the mask. The left was a piercing blue that seemed to see into your very soul. The right was a whole other story. The color of blood with a black center, it seemed to hold a burning fury that was only barely being contained beneath the surface of the man. And the scare that ran through it didn't help much either.

Looking at the passenger again, Able was once again curious of the uniform that he was wearing. The Stranger wore black boots that came up to the middle of his calves, black dress pants with a single crimson stripe running up the length of the legs. A black silk dress shirt over which a black vest with gold facings where weaved elegantly across it, much like the old cavalry vest that Able had seen on the Royal Dragoons over in England. Over the vest the stranger wore a black leather coat that reached the top of the stranger's boots. Black leather battle gloves covered his hands and on top of his head, the stranger wore a black slouch hat in the design of the hat the Australian troops wore. Strapped to his legs where two pistols, which Able couldn't make out the models.

'He must have been boiling back on base,' Able thought.

Shaking his head, Able finished up his inspection and then returned to the cockpit where things made a lot more sense. Taking his seat besides flight Lieutenant McLeod and his co-pilot, warrant officer Troy Lee, the sergeant ran through the gauges and monitors of the aircraft.

"How's things out back?" Rory asked through the head gear.

"All cargo is secure and tight." Replied Able.

"And our guest?" Enquired Troy.

"Not a peep out of him," Able answered with relief, "Kept looking at something in his hands."

"Well keep an eye on him," Rory ordered, "Who ever he is he's got the top brass bending over backwards for him."

"You don't know who he is then?" Able asked surprised.

"I have a feeling I know," Rory answered carefully, "But until I know for sure I'll keep quiet about it."

"Come on Lieutenant," Able pleaded, "you got to give me something."

"Let's just say," Rory said in a hushed tone, "If anything happens to our guest shits going to hit the fan big time."

 **(Scène Break)**

"You may have heard about there being teams made up," A grey haired man wearing a black coat, green shirt, small black glasses, holding a cane and continually sipping from a mug calmly spoke to a group of young people standing on strange metal squares. "this is true how ever you will be 'assigned' team mates."

" **WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTT!?"** A young girl with black hair with red tips wearing a black skirt with red lining inside, a white blouse, black lace up corset and most striking of all was a red cape and hood.

"Seeing as the person that you will team up with will be your partner for the next 4 years, it's important that you team up with someone you can work with," The man continued as with the girl's outcry never happened, "That being said, the first person that you make eye contact with will be your partner."

" **WWWWWHHHHAAATTT!?"** the same cry from the girl.

"There is a ruin somewhere in this forest," The grey-haired man took a sip from his mug before he finished giving his instructions, "Once you have found your partner you both will make your way to the ruin. There you will find a relic and then both of you will bring it back to the top of the cliff here. I hope that you all have worked on your landing strategy. Any questions?"

"Um yeah I have one." A tall, gangly blond -haired boy wearing a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, black hoody and a metal cheat plate hesitantly rose his hand.

"Good" the man smiled before turning to the other adult present. A tall imposing blond-haired woman wearing black stockings, black high-heels, a black pencil skirt, white blouse and a black and purple cape holding a riding crop in one hand and a tablet device in the other. She nodded to the man and began to tap at something on the tablet.

"UM I still have a question," The blond-haired boy squeaked as one of the young people, a long haired blond girl wearing a pair of black combat boots, short shorts, a blue top that barely covered here rather well-endowed figure, over which she wore a tan coloured vest and black aviator sunglasses was launched into the air with barely suppressed glee, "What do you mean by landing strategy? Are you going to be dropping us somehow?" A couple more people went flying.

(Authors note: I was always confused here, Surely Juane could have figured it out after seeing the first person being sprung but I'll try and follow cannon here… for now.)

"No, you will be falling." The man said while taking another sip.

"of and how are we to stop?" The blond boy asked quite clearly nervous now. A couple more people now in the air.

"That's up to you, young man." Came the calm reply.

"But surely you are jo… AAAAAHHHHHH." Came the half question before the boy was thrown into the air as if by a bomb had gone off under his feet.

The Man simply watch quietly while sipping from his mug before the woman beside him asked in a stiff formal tone.

"And what did you use for relics this year Ozpin?" asked Glynda Good-Witch a professor at Beacon Academy and the headmasters trusted right hand.

Professor Ozpin, the head master at beacon academy for hunters said nothing as he observed the next batch of hunters and huntresses in training begin their first steps on their chosen path.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Memories and Uncertainty.

"It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember" Quoted by Unknow.

(I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Roosterteeth. I Only own my OC.)

As the young boy sat near the tail end of the cargo plane, he couldn't help but bring out that blood-stained photo. It depicted a beautiful dark-skinned woman with slightly curly black hair tied in a loose bun, dark brown eyes that danced with a quiet humour and a smile that put the sun to shame with its intensity and brightness. She was dressed in combat fatigues a M8 carbine strapped to one shoulder. She was leaning on the shoulders of a rather grim-faced silver haired boy wearing a black mask.

The boy in the photo was at that moment sitting in the plane going on a mission that was light on details. Which meant that he was going to have words with his CO. Again. Turning back to the photo, the boy felt the black dog come nearer. It has been more than three years since the photo had been taken, two since the happy smiling girl in the photo had died in his arms as their blood had mingled into the blood red rain-soaked ground of the Kimberlie's mountain ranges. Two years of mourning his inability to keep her safe even though she knew how to take care of herself. Two years since her betrayal and atonement. Two years since his heart, which had only just be healed, was shattered into thousands of fragments. His right arm started to ack, like it always did when ever his mind went to her.

The boy rolled his shoulder to ease the dull throbbing, hearing the slight mechanical whirring that came from his shoulder. The boy still hadn't gotten used to the new arm yet. Even though it's been over a year since it replaced the old one.

It was because of this arm that people started calling him Fenris after the Norse god of wolfs, winter and war who had lost his hand when the Norse god chained the Fenris wolf. The young boy liked it, so he kept it as his last name. the boy had been given the name Lupus after he was likened to a great wolf after his rather unorthodox leadership in a prison riot that caused a mass escape from that god forsaken POW camp that he and his little sister had been forced into after the first betrayal. His sister died during the escape and the boy had buried his name with her after the riot.

Thinking about how he got his name, made the boy remember his other 'titles'. The wolf god of war. The mercenary King. The boy sighed heavily. Such names and titles where unwanted and only made his work during the Australian war of Freedom that much harder. It had made him a target. It had made him vulnerably. It costed him everything.

Mentally forcing his mind away from that black hole that was trying to swallow him, the boy Lupus folded the photo that was in his hand and stuffed it into the top chest pocket that was hidden behind some of the fancy embroidery of his vest. Lupus needed to focus on something. Anything.

Unstrapping himself from his safety harness, Lupus got up off his seat and turned to the cockpit to ask about the ETA from their destination when suddenly, the plane started to shake and roll as if suddenly being possessed by a daemon. Lupus found himself thrown face first into the floor of the plane. Trying to right himself, Lupus was thrown again off balance as the plane suddenly dropped into a nose dive, dislodging a few of the crates and scattering their content.

Lupus suddenly found himself laying flat on his back with his duffle bag and the silver case falling on top of him, as the plane righted itself all the while shuddering and shaking as if a giant hand was using it as a rattle. Shaking his head to clear it, Lupus became aware of a tearing sound behind him. Quickly angling his head to see what the sound was, he saw that one of the straps that had been loosened by the rough ride had broken and the pallet filled with canned fruit was flying straight for him.

Thanks to his 'gifts' that he had gotten from the blasted camp, Lupus reacted quickly, rolling out of the way as the pallet whizzed past his face. It had been so close that he could smell the faint pine scent from the pallet itself. Crashing into other pallets, scattering their content over the plane's deck, till it ended up slamming against the rear of the plane. Clambering to his feet, Lupus unsteadily made his way to the cockpit. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to the cockpit, he felt the rush of wind hit him from behind followed by a feeling oh being pulled.

Glancing over his shoulder, Lupus stared with dread as he saw that the pallet that had almost turned him into a human smear on the planes floor, had been stopped at the rear cargo door. The boxes were jammed against the door controls. And that the door was now painfully being opened. Rushing over to the door as fast as he tried desperately to pull the boxes away so that he could try and close the door. Then he heard the cabin door crash open.

 **In the Cockpit a few minutes before.**

Flight Sargent Able Ludge Quizzed Flight Lieutenant Rory McLeod about the passenger that they were carrying.

"Great," Able sighed, "So if we lose our passenger, our CO will have our head. No pressure then"

"He's right sir," Warrant Officer Troy Lee joined in, "Why do we get always get the crazy missions?"

"Because we always get the job done." Lieutenant Rory calmly stated.

The whole cabin went silent as the implied statues of their one passenger sank in. When all a suddenly the plane started to shudder and shake violently. Warning lights sprang to life and alarms were sounding.

" **REPORT"** Lieutenant Rory barked.

"Unknown turbulence," Warrant Officer Troy Answered in a business-like manner, "She's seems to be in a state something like free fall. It's like she's being pulled in all directions."

"What about the cargo?" Lieutenant Rory demanded his training and sense of responsibility kicking into over-drive. "What about our guest?"

"I'll go and make sure everything is secure," Sargent Able jumped out of his seat, racing to the door that lead to the cargo bay, only to find the door was jammed shut. The strange motions of the unknown phenomenon had warped the superstructure of the plane.

"I can't open the door, it's jammed!" Able yelled with a hint of rising unease.

Troy seemed to teleport from his seat to the door. With Both men began to bash their shoulders against the door desperate to break through to the cargo bay. The door shuddered but didn't budge. They hit it again, it bent a little. Encouraged by this Troy and Able hit it again. The door bent a little more.

Then the warning light for the cargo bay door sprang to life. "You need to get in there!" Rory grunted through gritted teeth as he struggled to keep the plane level.

Mustering their strength, Troy and Able rammed their shoulders has hard as they could against the door. It buckled against their combined force.

Stumbling into the cargo bay, both Troy and Able saw the destruction that had been wrought. Then they both saw their guest trying to remove a pallet of canned food wedged against the control panel. Troy and Able took one look at the situation before leaping into action. Able began to secure what crates remained stable (which wasn't many) while Troy rushed unsteadily to help the young man leaver the crate away from the panel only to find that it was wedged hard against it. All the while this was happening, the door was opening wider and wider.

 **In the cargo bay.**

Lupus watched as the door opened wider. Both he and Warren Officer Troy had tried desperately to move the crate off the panel. Which was hard considering that the plane was still bucking like crazy. Already items from the broken crates where being thrown out the door. Realizing that he couldn't move the crate normally, he had to use 'that'.

Taking a deep breath, Lupus motioned to Troy to switch places. Placing his jacket on top of the crate, Lupus rolled his right sleeve up revealing a silver prosthetic arm. Moving to the side wedged against the door, he put his right arm against the wall of the plane while wedging his elbow against the crate. Taking a breath, he sent a mental command to his arm. Electricity surged down his arm powering his prosthetic arm. Pushing as hard as he could, he felt the crate move. Mentally by-passing the safety locks that restricted the amount of power his arm had. The crate moved even further revealing the edge of the control panel. Bracing him self for one more push, Lupus slipped into the gap and pushed against the crate which with a groan flew away from the panel.

Troy jumped in and pushed down on the button that closed the door. Breathing a sigh of relieve he looked at the young man who was bending down to collect his scattered belongings. Troy was just about to say something when the plane, as if annoyed by what was happening gave one more lurch. Unfortunately, some of the lose crates of weapons and ammunition broke from their weakened restraints, came hurtling towards the young man. Troy tried to grab the boy but tripped over some of the loose straps. Crying out Troy tried to warn the boy. Lupus looked up one hand holding his bag, the other the silver case, only to be hit by a corner of one box knocking him unconcise. Which seeing as he was by the still open door, caused him to fall out of the plane. Without a word Lupus fell.

 **Remnant location Emerald forest, Beacon.**

Ruby Rose, 15 years old, dressed in black and red battle skirt, white blouse under a black corset and wearing a red cape, landed in a crouch after being launched from the cliff. With out so much as a glace to get her bearings, she was off in a flash of rose petals.

"YANG, YYAANNGG!" She called with a twinge of desperation.

'Got to find Yang. Got to find, got to find.' Ruby's mind kept on repeating.

'What if I can't finder her?! What if she already has a partner!?' Ruby's anxiety increased, 'lets see who else do I know? What about Jaune, he's nice.' Ruby pictured the lanky blond-haired boy, Ruby's mood lifted a little, 'I don't think he's good in a fight though.' Mood down.

'What about Blake!?' the picture of the beautiful raven-haired girl came into Ruby's mind. 'So quiet, so mysterious,' Ruby blushed as red as her cape, 'ssssooo cute, and she likes books!' Ruby's mood took a definite rise. 'I don't think that I could hold a conversation with her though.' Mood way down.

'Okay who do I know, there's Yang, Jaune, Blake and…' Ruby skidded to a standstill in front of a tall, pale, slender girl with hair the colour of new snow tired in a pony tail just off centre in a flake tiara.

Weiss Scheen. The girl that had yelled at her the morning before. Who had argued with Yang later that night.

The girl was dressed in a white dress with a blue coat over the top of which a snowflake symbol was emblazoned on the back. Knee high, high-heeled boots in white covered her long legs. The girl carried a cross between a rapier and a revolver on her elegant waist. Her cold blue eyes with a scar running vertically down her left eye, stared at Ruby incomprehensibly. Then Their eyes met.

Turning on her high heels, Weiss marched off in a huff. "Wait, where are you going?" Ruby squeaked to Weiss's retreating back, "We're suppose to be partners." The end came out in a sad whisper.

Swatting away low hanging branches, Weiss stomped away from the young hyperactive hazard to her health. Cursing quietly under her breath as she struggled through the brush, she heard a noise above her. Looking up she saw Jaune pinned to a tree with a bronze and orange spear through the hood of his black jumper.

"Hey," Jaune said trying and failing to be cool. Weiss simply turned around paced back the red caped nuisance, grabbing her by the hood and said in a flat unhappy tone.

"By now way does this make us friends."

"YOU CAME BACK." Ruby yelled happily.

"What about me?" Jaune squawked, "Now how am I going to get down?" He whines.

"Jaune." A soft but commanding voice came from below. Looking down Jaunes dark blue eye's locked with a pair of sparkling emerald coloured eyes. The girl that those enchanting eye's belonged to was a tall slim red head wearing bronzes high heeled combat boots, red skirt and a bronze chest plate. Her Crimson hair was tied in a pony tail and she wore a simple bronze head band. She was looking up at Jaune with a small smile planted on her beautiful face. "Still have a spot on your team?" She teased.

"Haha very funny Pyrrha." Jaune smirked in return.


	3. Aurthors note

**Authors Note.**

Hi all. Just apologizing for how long it's been taking me to write up chapters. I must get up for work early every weekday, so I only really have time on the weekends to work on my story. Plus, I am working on some other stories that will be added later as well.

Still I feel like I should at least introduce My OC.

 **Name:** Lupus Alexander Fenris. Real name Marcus Adair Graham.

 **Age:** 17 turning 18

 **Rank in army:** Captain.

 **Company:** Gamma Company also known as 'death company' specialises in suicide missions.

 **Ranged Weapons:** F89 machine gun, SR-98 sniper, 45 colt pistol, M9 desert eagle pistol.

 **Close combat weapons:** Two long swords Blood-Moon and Retribution.

 **Appearance:** 5" 7, silver hair, one eye red the other blue, slim build, prosthetic right arm, frag scare on right side of face, black half mask.

 **Semblance:** due to certain events that will be revealed later Marcus has two Semblances. They are as follows.

Shadow walk: the ability to move through shadows like teleportation except through shadows.

Ancient Dragon: negates enemies Semblance (meaning Cinders Maiden powers can't do jack), increased strength, stamina, increase sight and hearing, defence. Down side is that if used for extended periods or after taking to many hits, takes massive toll on the body which could result in loss of mobility, sight and even death.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2.**

" **Be the change that you wish to see in the world" Mahatma Gandhi.**

 **(I don't own RWBY only My OC)**

 **Emerald Forrest, Remnant.**

On a cliff overlooking a ruin, two girls looked down with curiosity. One was blond with lilac eyes, wearing a yellow top, orange scarf, a tan jacket and short shorts and thigh-high combat boots.

The other girl was raven-haired golden eyed. Wearing a white top with a black-tailed coat, white shorts with black and purple leggings and ankle boots. Oddly the girl also wore a bow in her hair.

"Think this is the place?" The blond who was called Yang Xiao Long asked of her partner.

The other girl called Blake Belladonna just looked at Yang and then proceeded down the cliff. Shrugging slightly, Yang followed suit.

Upon reaching the bottom, Yang noticed that there were several pedestals in a semi-circle. On top of each one was.

"Chess pieces?" Yang said in confusion. And here she was hoping for something more awesome.

"Looks like some of these are empty," Blake observed. "Looks like we're not the first ones here."

"Let's choose one and then go," Yang suggested.

"Sure." Blake shrugs. 'It'll mean that I won't have to leave as soon as I managed to escape the white fang.' She thought. Plus, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't want to leave Ruby yet. It was strange seeing as she had just met her but her interest in Ruby was peaked. Also, her innocence and desire to make a real difference. Not something she was used to in a human.

Yang stopped in front of the pedestal with a golden knight piece on top.

"How about a cute little pony?" She asked cheerily a big grin plastered on her face.

"Sure, why not." Blake smiled.

Grabbing the golden knight, both girls turned to leave when Blake stopped and tilted her head to the side as if she was listening to the wind.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

Yang strained her hearing and just as she was about to say that she didn't hear anything, she hears a feminine scream coming towards them.

"A girl's in trouble!" Yang exclaimed.

Then there was a second scream from above them. Looking up, Yang and Blake saw Ruby falling out of the sky with a look of panic etched on her face. Which turned into surprise as she was hit in mid-air by a blond-haired boy who had come screaming from the forest. The force that the boy was traveling flung both Ruby and the boy into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake deadpanned, too shocked to process what just happened. Yang just looking like a deer in headlights. As if the universe was in mischievous mood, there was a series of explosions which culminated with a pink-haired girl wearing a white top with a pink heart in the center, skirt overalls and sneakers riding an Ursur.

"YYYEEEAAAHHH HHAARR!" The girl cried ecstatically. Then the Ursur gave one more roar and then collapsed throwing the girl off.

"AAAWWW it's broken." She complained, "EEEEWWWW." She then stated. It was at this time that a young Asian looking man this a purple stripe in his fringe that contrasted with his otherwise black hair, wearing a green chines robe and dark pants arrived panting.

"*Pant* Nora *Pant* don't ever do that again." He asked softly. Only to see an outline of the girl now called Nora where she was before. The real Nora was at the ruins grabbing a gold rook and balancing it on her head while singing 'I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle.'

"NORA" the boy called exasperated.

"Sorry, Ren," Nora replied sheepishly.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked even more shocked. Yang was starting to get annoyed with all the crazy that was happening. Then she heard trees crashing coming from her right. She turned and saw a red-head girl being chased by a Deathstalker.

"Did that girl just run here with a deathstalker on her tail?" Now Blake just stopped trying to make sense of what's happening. Yang was now twitching her eyebrow to show how annoyed she was. The red-head girl was thrown into the group by the scorpion-like Deathstalker.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried from his hanging tree.

"Jaune!" the now named red-haired girl answered shocked.

"Yang!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Ruby!" Cried, Yang.

"Nora!" the hyperactive pink-haired girl joined in.

Now Yang was pissed. There were flames dancing around her hair as she shook with barely suppressed rage. Yelling in frustration she cried, **"I can't take much more of this! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!"** As if the Universe was mocking her, Yang felt Blake tapping her on the shoulder and pointing to the sky. Dropping her head in defeat, Yang looked up.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss screeched while she clung desperately to the talon of the raven like Nevermore.

"I said *JUMP*" Ruby called back.

"She's going to fall," Blake said while leaning in a little closer to Ruby. 'I wonder what shampoo she uses,' Blake wondered, 'It smells lovely.'

"She'll be fine," Ruby replied oblivious to what Blake was doing.

"She's falling," Ren stated in his usual calm voice.

See Weiss falling, Jaune saw his chance to impress the heiress. After all who doesn't love a knight in shining armor? Bracing himself against the tree, he took a running leap. Jumping with his arms out he thought for one second that he had it. Until Wiess landed on his back instead of in his arms. Falling to the ground, they ended up with Wiess sitting on his back while Jaune was face first in the ground.

"My Hero," Wiess said sarcastically.

"My back." Came Jaunes muffled groan.

"Great," Yang ironically joked, "Now we can all die together."

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby proclaimed before charging towards the deathstalker with her scythe extended.

"Ruby wait!" Yang yelled out trying to stop her little sister, but Ruby activated her semblance to put on a turn of speed. Yang cursed silently under her breath before chasing after her.

 **Meanwhile, Unknow location.**

The first thing that Lupus felt was pain. Then a flash of light hit him full in the face. Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was on his back and that he was surrounded by green. With a groan, Lupus closed his eyes again as his head started to spin and a wave of pain washed over him. Gathering his will, Lupus rolled onto his side and with a super effort, he managed to prop himself onto his elbows. Looking around he noticed that he was surrounded by trees and not the ones found in Afghanistan.

'OKAY,' he thought. 'that's new.'

It appeared that he was in a forest of evergreens their leaves shining like emeralds. Looking around, Lupus noticed that 1) he was alone, 2) there were a whole lot of crates around and 3) _HIS_ duffle bag had been ripped open, its content scattered across the ground. Also, that strange silver case had burst open spilling its cargo. Shakely Lupus rose to his feet and staggering, made his way to his bag hoping that _that_ had survived intact. Collapsing to his knees, Lupus began to rummage through his meager belongings searching for the one thing that he couldn't bear to lose.

Throwing away a spare combat uniform, underwear, socks, polish/repair kit and (he didn't even know why he had to bring this.) a dress uniform. Then he saw it. A dark Jarra wood box. The size of a shoe box, it held every of importance. With some trepidation, Lupus flicked open the lock and with baited breath, pushed open the lid.

The first thing he saw was his collection of medals. 2 Victoria Crosses, 3 Military Crosses and 4 Distinguished Service Medals. Under them was the gold fob watch that had belonged to his grandfather. Under that was his dearest items. Taking out a yellowing photo of his family, Lupus sighed with relief.

Putting everything back into his box, Lupus took stock of his situation. He already knew that he wasn't in Afghanistan but he didn't know where he was. Seeing as he was in an unknown location, Lupus decided that it would be a good idea to go armed. He turned to scan the scattered crates.

Rising to his knees, Lupus began to roll up his right sleeve revealing his silver right arm.

'Twice in one day,' he thought dryly as he made a fist, 'must be a snowing in hell.'

Powering up his arm, Lupus smashed the top off the first crate. Levering off the splintered top he assessed the content. M4 carbines. Not to his taste but he decided that speed was preferable to tastes. Grabbing one, Lupus inspected it for damage. There was none. Opening the and then closing the breach he pulled the trigger effecting a dry click. Satisfied that the rifle was in working order, Lupus cracked open a crate marked 'Ammunition'.

Taking out 6 magazines clips and loading 5.56x45mm rounds into them, he loaded one into the rifle then stuffed the other 5 clips into special pockets stitched into his vest. Next to it was a box marked explosives.

Carefully levering the lid off, Lupus grabbed a whole belt of F1 grenades. Clipping the belt around his waist so that they rested behind him. Picking the M4 up, he slung it across his shoulders so that it rested diagonally across his back.

Walking over stiffly, Lupus stooped and picked up one of the items. It was a leather double cross belt with two small loops on either side. Picking up the belt, he shrugged it over his shoulders, making sure that it fell securely across his front and back.

Grabbing his duffle bag from the ground, Lupus stuffed his spilled personal effects back inside, mindful of the tear at the top. The last item he placed in was the jarrah box. Slinging the bag over his left shoulder, Lupus then turned to the last piece of equipment that he would need.

Shuffling stiffly towards the silver case and its content. Falling to his knees, Lupus hefted the first item. A leather belt with two loopholes on each side. Strapping the belt so that it sat just above the grenade belt. Fighting the wave of bad memories that washed over him, Lupus pick up the last two items.

Two swords covered by a leather cover. Not stopping to uncover them, he shoved the swords into the loops on the belt. Pausing to take a deep breath, Lupus swang the M4 into his hands and flicking the safety off, headed into the forest at a quick trot.

 **Hay all. I rewrote the ending as I had a few new ideas for the next chapter that would be hard to pull off with the how the chapter ended before. Thank you for your patience and support.**


End file.
